We Left
by Alice9496
Summary: Six years after Haruhi graduated, Six years since she has seen any of them. Haruhi has trouble coping when she has to see those six faces again. Will they be able to uncover what happened in those six years and be able to be close again? What happened to her? How did she get the scar on her back?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" a little boy called out, his shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes searching.

"In the kitchen!" A soft voice called out.

He walked in to see his mom cleaning up from breakfast. The dishes now sat drying in the rack. Her brown hair that matched his hung past her shoulders to about mid back in soft waves. She wore a dark blue feminine suit that hugged her curves she didn't have in high school but she was still petite. Turning to see her son, she gave the brightest smile and held out her arms.

The boy laughed and jumped into her arms hugging her tightly snuggling his face into her soft chest, "Morning mom."

She set him down, "Good morning Akira. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep!" she smiled again as her phone rang.

She picked it up and answered already knowing who it was, "Hi Kai."

The voice responded, "Hi Miss Fuji."

Haruhi sighed, "You know I want you to call me Haruhi, right Kai?."

A chuckle was on the other line, "I know but you sound so cute when I don't."

Haruhi smiled, "What is it that you need; I was about to head over now."

A pause was left and then a hesitant voice stated, "Well I wanted to confirm the meeting at two."

Haruhi grimaced and then let out a sigh, "Yeah, it's one now so I'll head over in thirty minutes. I want the information on the meeting on my desk, as well as anything else. I also need the case work from the Senate case from last month so we can review for final closing." Her voice was firm but unknowing to others Kai could sense a nervousness.

Kai giggled again, "You got it boss, I just love it when you go into work mode."

Haruhi smiled, "See you soon." She hung up and put her phone in her purse.

"You okay mom?" His gaze showed his worry.

She picked up Akira and kissed his head, "Yeah, ready to go?"

"Yep!" he cheered.

(Time skip)

The driver got out and opened the door, letting Haruhi and Akira step out. "Thank you." Haruhi said. The driver bowed, "Anytime Miss Fuji." She let the name pass since she was already letting her thoughts cloud her mind.

She walked into the tall building and the girl at the desk immediately stood and bowed. Haruhi smiled and waved as she held Akira's hand. They rode up the elevator to the top floor and walked out. She was met there by her assistant Kai.

Kai stood leaning against the wall, his blonde hair and brown eyes focused on a paper in his hand.

Akira smiled, "Hi Kai!"

Kai looked up. Shifting his lean but muscular form to face them and smiled, reaching to pick him up, "Hey you." He handed the paper to Haruhi and they walked towards her office.

On their way Haruhi gave a scoff, "Really Kai, shouldn't you have gone into, I don't know, fashion or something. You have the looks."

Kai laughed, "With the airheaded and bubbly crowd? No thanks. I like it a bit more intelligent." Any employees they passed bowed and Haruhi smiled warmly which everyone one returned, glad to have such a caring yet focused boss.

Haruhi and Kai got to her office and she sat behind the desk in her chair very lazy like.

Kai stifled a laugh and she glared at him, "You would be overwhelmed if you were me you know." She pouted in the cutest manner.

Kai smiled and set Akira down, "I know you're nervous and you have mixed feelings but it might not be so bad. If you're lucky they won't even recognize you.

Since the pictures you've shown me you no longer look like a boy Haruhi."

Haruhi held her head in her hands. She felt a small hand on hers and looked to see Akira's worried face, "Mom, it will be fine." His bright brown eyes stared at his mom, he loved her so much.

She sighed and then smiled, "I know and you're too smart for your age."

He huffed at that, "I'm six!"

She gave him a look, "And you already read chapter books like they were picture books."

He smiled, "Yes but you're proud of me and I easily outsmart anyone dumb." He smirked and if he wasn't actually her son she would think he was at least ten since he was a bit tall for his age reaching to her elbows now.

Kai and Haruhi laughed. Kai looked at the clock and it read one thirty, "Time to get you dressed." he sang in a teasing tone.

She gave him a glare, "What I'm wearing is fine." Slowly backing away from him.

"Yes but If I let you go like that without anything more than the dark gloomy color of blue then my boyfriend might have my head." Kai handed her a bag, forcing her towards a bathroom.

She sighed and smiled, "Yes probably."

She went to go changed and looked in a mirror. She wore a black skirt and a gray silk top that dipped slightly lower than usual, accentuating her now size c chest. She pulled on the maroon blazer that made her light pink lips pop. Her hair hung like it did before but now she tucked one side behind her ear and her messy bangs still framed her face. She walked back into her office and Kai smiled. Unlike in her high school years she could easily and confidently walk in her black high heels.

Akira leapt up off the chair he was sitting on, "You look great mom!" Akira was dressed in black jeans and a gray shirt with an orange hoodie. His smile was proud and excited.

Kai handed her purse, sunglasses and her coat since it started to rain. The three of them walked back to the car that was waiting. It wasn't a limo but a black SUV with bulletproof windows, anything more and Haruhi would start mumbling on how it was just a waste.

The driver opened her door and the three got in.

During the ride Haruhi gazed out the window and watched as tiny droplets hit the side and rolled down. A silent sigh was let out and she closed her eyes bracing herself for the meeting.

Soon enough they were at the restaurant, a five star newly opened western themed place. They planned the meeting here and Akira was bouncing for joy at the new food to try. They walked in and went to one of the workers.

Haruhi spoke in a very slightly breathy tone with confidence using it as a weapon, "I'm here for the meeting that was booked here."

The worker took in Haruhi's appearance and glanced at Kai who was holding Akira.

He blushed at her and smiled, "Right this way." Kai and Akira shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Haruhi had gotten used to people being careful or extra polite around her. Her reputation as a lawyer has reached far and wide in the last year. Haruhi just wished they would just act normal.

She is just a person still.

They came to a table which was filled with faces, ones she wasn't sure if she wanted to see.

Kai brought Akira into a separate room to keep him occupied during the meeting and to meet up with them after business talk was over. Kai showed him the kitchen.

The faces around them watching intently.

She took off her coat and sunglasses, her big brown eyes studying them closely. She looked around and saw them.

Honey, Mori and their parents.

Tamaki with his dad and Kyoya with his.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat with their parents as well. None of them had any surprise on their faces; they must not have recognized her.

Well she did change.

But so did they.

Honey was as tall as the twins were in high school. He face held a touch of his old youthfulness but he had matured, now having strong features. No one would call him a boy but a man.

Mori sat but his face seemed to not be so stoic, but still silent. Looking closely his eyes were kind and what Haruhi learned in her High School years is that his eyes always showed his emotion.

Tamaki looks older but not much has changed about his appearance. His blonde hair still what he would call perfection and his violet eyes showed his excitement and his focus.

Kyoya looked a bit more muscular and he still wore glasses, he studied her but she knew he had no recognition of who she was in his gaze.

The twins grew a little and their hair was longer, their eyes as gold as ever and they held their same cat like grins.

They probably still picked on Tamaki but right now they looked mature and focused at the task at hand.

They are not boys anymore but men.

Well it was six years.

After Tamaki and Kyoya graduated they started to lose contact with each other. As time went on it lessened even more until the day she and the twins graduated from Ouran.

That was the last time she saw all six of them together.

Now here they all are again and she can't find her words. Her voice won't come.

She took in a shaky breath, "It's nice to see all of you. This is the first since you contacted me that we have met. I am Miss Fuji, the two you saw earlier were Kai, my assistant and my son Akira."

They all introduced themselves.

We were here because since their sons all took over the companies from their parents they now wanted to become partners with each other. Haruhi smiled at the thought of them being successful but angry and sad because they had stayed in touch all this time and she was left all alone. She pushed her feelings aside and hardened her mask, hiding her emotions.

After graduating early from university she got a job at a firm run by a nice old man. She had just found out she was pregnant. He had heard of her situation with her needing a job through an old friend who had happened to be Haruhi's professor, so when her child was born she could support him. He insisted she call him uncle since she first started working. He was kind and dedicated. He taught Haruhi to relax because she had to learn life takes turns sometimes, one you might not expect.

After about six months she was named head lawyer and senior partner for her work. She was just as dedicated and it clearly showed. No other employee had any issue with it, she was kind and got along with everyone.

During her pregnancy she was a force to be known. It seemed as her tummy grew so did her confidence.

When uncle fell ill only six months later and he left the firm to Haruhi, she couldn't believe it. He told her he had no children and that he thought of her as his only daughter. The old VP of the company agreed with the movement, trusting her to take care of it.

She promised she would and she had.

In less than a year Haruhi had been on more cases, only losing a couple, which is almost unheard of and earned her respect throughout the lawyer franchise. She got noticed for her talent and bigger clients started contacting her.

Senators, celebrities and even a case from the Japanese government and the American FBI.

She won all of them but not without complication, pushing herself to her limits. Within two years the once second rate firm turned into one of the most respected firms and Haruhi did her best to lead it, all while raising her son, able to balance it all.

No one doubted she could do it. She was able to because she had the support of her company and the people around her helped her through all of it, good and bad.

She owned the company and she put her heart into it. Now here she is five years after raising the company to what it is now and maintaining its reputation.

But don't doubt Haruhi, during the whole time she loved and deeply cared for her son, always balancing life and work, even through hard times.

That is how she ended up sitting here now looking at their faces while discussing business, not bothering to remind them of who she is. She had a new life now, one she intended to keep peaceful.

The door Akira and Kai went through burst open and Akira came in and tackled his mom into a hug. Everyone at the tables was startled. Kai followed and tried to get Akira but he held on to Haruhi.

Kai bowed and apologized, "Sorry Haruhi he was scared by one of the waiters when the chef lit a dish on fire for show and he ran."

The people around the table went stiff as they realized. The atmosphere turned tense.

Haruhi's eyes widened and so did Kai's as he slapped a hand to his mouth.

Haruhi sighed and spoke to Akira, "Sweetie it's okay. The fire is gone now."

He looked up to her with his big brown eyes and slowly nodded. She stood up and handed him to Kai, "I'll be done soon. Okay?" he nodded again and she kissed his cheek.

Love and concern showing clearly on her face for her son.

Kai gave an apologizing look and Haruhi shook her head, it was too late now and she wouldn't hold it over him. She was the one to insist he call her Haruhi and not Ms. Fuji.

Habit I suppose.

She sat down and turned to the table once more taking in the tensed atmosphere. She spoke first, "So we were just discuss-"

She was cut off as Honey tackled her in a tight hug.

He sniffed into her shoulder. The now taller Honey made her fall to the ground. She didn't hug back, how could she from the shock?

His voice rang out, "Haruhi! You're here!" it was deeper but somewhat soothing.

Maybe she missed them more than she thought.

After a minute they stood up and she fixed her blazer. The others stood up and they started to move but she held up her hand to stop them. "Please refrain from any more hugging and let's get back to the meeting. Lets know it's been so long but let us get this done first please."

She sat down as the rest just stared, unable to sit back down.

They remained standing and stared at her.

Their eyes showing they wanted to come closer, pleading to hug her. All of their parents were shocked to see how well Haruhi turned out and were pleasantly surprised.

They always knew she had it in her though.

The Twins mom always lover her and Kyoya and Tamaki's Fathers knew her skill.

Too bad their boys are already preoccupied.

Tamaki spoke first, "Haruhi, I-." his voice faded and he didn't know what to say.

None of them did.

Six long years and now they see her but what were they supposed to say?

She looked at each of them and put on a smile each of them knew wasn't real, "I believe we'll need to reschedule."

She stood up and two guards that were hidden stepped forward and bowed to Haruhi. Kai handed her Akira and he grabbed Haruhi's things.

She turned to them looking over her shoulder, "Kyoya, I'll call tomorrow to schedule a new time to finish discussing the contracts."

She smirked now, "I believe you'll know when everyone is available. You always do."

She turned to leave and her guards rose from their bows to follow when the twins called out, "Haruhi!" So they still spoke in unison, she smiled to herself at that.

She turned again the smile never reaching her eyes, "I was nice to see you guys again, it's been awhile hasn't it? Honey you sure grew and so did the twins a little."

She remembers the warmth she once felt, "Tamaki, it's nice to know you seem to have matured. Not calling me daughter anymore? And Mori, I'm glad to see your doing well."

With that she turned and walked out, leaving the boys at a loss for words.

Tamaki's dad spoke first, "Haruhi sure has done well for herself. Her little boy is so cute."

Next was Yoshio, Kyoya's dad spoke, "She probably took the name of the father and it was by that way that we couldn't realize it. She doesn't look quite the same."

The twins mother was next, "Oh my! She looked so cute! But she seemed a bit cold to you guys, just what did you do?" she rose her eyebrow at them.  
In their minds they were thinking the same thing.

We left. 

* * *

Hi Everyone I hope you liked this. Review and let me know how I did! I made it a bit easier for everyone to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys this is an updated version, so read on!  
_

"Mommy!" Akira tugged on her sleeve to give her his sweet smile.

Looking down at him she smiled back, "Hi Sweety."

Akira frowned, "What's wrong mom? Are you still upset about those guys?" no matter what her son will always be able to read her. Can't he be a normal boy?

She shook her head, "I'm just stressed, there has been a lot of work and I need to make a phone call, it's already been two days." I mumbled the last part to myself.

Akira nodded still frowning, "Mom don't work too hard okay?"

Smiling at him she thought, 'My boy sure is perceptive. He always knows what's going on most of the time.'

Akira walked out of the office to go bug the ladies at the front desk, they would always give him sushi or candy, which ever they had on hand. That spoiled boy.

Haruhi picked up her office phone so Kyoya wouldn't get her cells number and dialed.

It rang once then a smooth and calm voice answered, "Hello Haruhi."

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Kyoya. So when is it a good time to finish our meeting so we can settle the matter?"

"Well today would be fine for all of us, since they're right next to me." Kyoya sounded irritated and she could hear him scold Tamaki for being too loud.

She smirked. 'Still the same I guess.' "That's fine. Where would you like to meet?"

Kyoya didn't answer for a short while, "Sorry for this but Tamaki and the Twins insisted on seeing your company, were outside the front entrance."

Haruhi sighed in frustration, "This better not happen again Kyoya. I'll have Kai come show you up. See you in a few." She hung up without waiting for his reply. 'Those bastards.'

Haruhi sat in her office when Kai came in, "Haruhi, their in conference room one waiting. Here, go change into this. Call it my own personal revenge for upsetting you and giving you more stress which you really don't need. I'll keep Akira busy."

With that he smiled and walked out leaving me to change.

I pulled on the outfit and looked into the mirror. It was a dark green dress. The bottom came to above my knees and hugged my legs showing off the slight curves I have. The sleeves were elbow length and the collar slightly lower than what I'm used to but still classy.

The shoes were dark gray slight high heeled short boots with a set of gray rhinestone bracelets and a necklace to match. I left my hair in it's up do and didn't bother to re-pin the strands that hung off the sides along with my bangs. I walked out and headed to the conference room with my briefcase in hand, smiling to myself.

As I walked down the halls my employees bowed and some showed slight blushes. I smile at them and continue to the door pausing slightly before I open it. I heard loud conversations as I walked in but they stopped once I closed the door behind me.

I keep my mask on and refused to show my emotions as I see their shocked faces.

Tamaki spoke first, "H-Haruhi, um… ." His face reddened along with the rest, some less than others.

No one else spoke as I sat down at the head of the table and started to talk through the business procedures. Surprisingly they listened intently once they realized I wanted to get through this quickly.

Hunny spoke up once all the papers were signed, "Haru-chan you fit female clothing so much better."

I looked at him and it still shocked me that he has matured so much.

Suddenly one of my employees burst in before I could reply. A young woman by the name of Lucy. She had beautiful long red hair and pale blue eyes,

"Haruhi! The senate case is being petitioned for reopening!"

I stand up quickly, "What!?" I yell.

I walked out of the room quickly following her and answered the phone that was handed to me, listening intently to the person on the other line.

I never even noticed the old hosts watch me from a few feet away with interest. My hand came up to my forehead in irritation.

Once the phone was hung up I started to give orders.

I pointed to Lucy, "I need any case work that was done on the Senate case from a month ago."

Herself and another two employees went to fetch them. Kai came in and I looked to him, "Contact the opponents lawyers and set a meeting." He nodded and pulled out his phone.

I looked to another, "Call the court to get the tape of the trial as well as the notes taken. I want to know if we missed anything in protocol to have caused this."

She turned to look at her employees worried faces and spoke, "This is no ones fault everyone, let's just take it one step at a time. We always get it done."

The hosts looked on amazed at the strictness yet kindness of Haruhi. She was calm and collected but firm in her orders. Something they hadn't seen since she broke up the twins fake fight.

Haruhi turned to see them staring, "What is it guys?"

Kaoru spoke, "Well its just-"

Hikaru finished, "a little unusual for you to be so"

"Authoritative." They said together.

Hunny came over looking down on me. 'I need to get used to that.'

"Is everything alright?" he gave me a worried glance.

I looked over and saw matching looks on each one of them and I sighed, "Nothing I can't handle. I need to get back to work."

I started to walk back to my office and was followed. Even if I tried I know they would find a way to see my office. When I walked in I turned to see the guys looking around.

The twins were the first to speak,

"It's kinda." Kaoru started.

"Plain." Hikaru finished.

I mumbled under my breath, "So?"

Kai came in with Akira.

Akira looked at the guys and sneered much to my amusement. He turned to me, "Why are the jerks here?"

This drew the attention of every host.

Tamaki went to grow mushrooms in the corner, "Tamaki! I will kick you out if you ruin my office." Yelling at him obviously didn't help as the dark corner just got bigger.

Mori patted my head to calm me down.

I slapped his hand away.

This earned shocked faces of everyone except Akira and Kai.

The room was silent, not a sound. Never have I done something like that. I took a breath, "It's time for you guys to go. I plan to head home with Akira for the day."

I turned to Kai, "Have the documents delivered to my house?"

Kai smiled and came up and gave me a hug to which I returned, "Call if you need anything at all honey."

I ignored the boys and their reactions to the hug. They had no right to try to tell me who I can be around. Their faces showed they wanted to either strangle

Kai or grab me away from him.

I watched Kai leave the room. Akira sat in my desk chair while I went to the tables in the room.

My room may be plain but it's huge, I don't have enough stuff to fill it with. Dark gray walls and modern decorations. Coffee tables and two couches lay in the middle facing my large dark wood desk. My spinning leather chair holding my son. Boards with papers pinned to them and a few plants placed around.

The only personal items are the few pictures of me and Akira.

I go to grab the few papers I need and I turn to walk back to my desk when Hikaru grabs my wrist.

I look at him and my throat tightens.

He lets go and my arm falls to my side.

'No one knows what to say'

I feel the stares of each host on me as I walk back to my son who is glaring.

The windows outside show the setting sun and the clouds rolling in. Rain slowly hits the windows and I see each host tense, waiting for my reaction to the oncoming storm.

Tamaki speaks, "Are you okay?"

I look at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kaoru eyes wide, "B-but the storm."

I smile sadly in realization of old memories.

Kyoya's eyes never leave me; Mori is standing against the wall a look of concern. 'Always the two to calmly watch.'

Hunny comes up to me and tries to reach out to me but Akira steps in between us, "None of you get near my mom, she doesn't need another guy who will make her cry."

My eyes widen with the olds hosts, "Akira!" he flinches when I scold him.

"What does he mean Haruhi?" Hunny's voice is stern.

Lightning flashes and no one answers.

After a moment Akira steps to his mom and grabs her hand, "Can we go home?"

Haruhi nods, "Don't make a mess of my office please." Leaving the hosts once again in an empty room, watching her retreating form.

The only sound is the rain hitting the window.

Kyoya speaks up, "What could have scared her enough that it frightened her more than a storm?" 

* * *

Alright guys review and tell me how I did


	3. Chapter 3

The door clicks and they stand frozen in time.

One by one they leave the room, heading home. Thoughts of their dearest friend in their minds.

The Next Morning.

A heavy object lands on Haruhi and she grunts.

A small whine is heard and she smiles in her groggy state.

"Mom! Wake up!" the whine in his voice sounds slightly familiar.

He starts to bounce and she laughs and sits up, "Alright I'm up, what is it?"

He smiles and then the smile fades into a serious look, "The guards caught some rats."

She lifts her eyebrow up at her son's statement and she feels an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling who these rats were and she didn't like it.

Akira hops off the huge bed and leaves her bedroom.

Haruhi sighs as she gets up, her maid walking over.

Her maids name is Layla, her blonde hair in a braided up do with the dark blue maids outfit. She smiles at her mistress, "Morning Haruhi." She bows.

Haruhi smiles, "What time is it?"

"Only ten."

Haruhi mumbles something about murder and stands up in her white lace underwear and matching bra. She pulled on the light pink tank top with lacing around the top and the gray jean shorts.

She sits in front of the vanity mirror in the room and Layla comes over and starts to brush her hair while Haruhi wipes her face down with a face wipe.

Placing on some mascara that's makes her eyes pop and chap stick and waits for Layla to finish with her hair. When it's done it hangs past her shoulders to her mid back laying straight, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"Thank you Layla, its lovely."  
"You know I love to play with your hair, but I think there is a matter for you to take care of." She giggles.

Haruhi sighs and nods leaving Layla in the room to make the bed.  
She walks down the hallway of the large house, the big windows letting in the sunlight.

After some events she decided her son and herself needed a change.

So she bought a house. It wasn't a mansion but it was bigger than most.

With Six bedrooms, each having a bathroom and a huge back yard.

The house has an iron gate in the front and is the only way in unless you somehow climb the old brick walls that surround the rest of the house.

The walls have vines growing on them and Haruhi left them because they add a softness to the Victorian style house.

She reaches the foyer to see the guards holding six familiar people.

After becoming known she needed security to protect her son and herself, so she hired eight of the best trained men and women to do just that, and now she's glad she did.

Haruhi descends the stair case holding onto the railing with one hand as she speaks, "Really? It's only ten."

This draws the attention of the men and their reactions vary from surprise to embarrassment.

Kyoya clears his throat and Haruhi glares.

The six guards release the men and one steps forward as the others line up in front of Haruhi bowing low, "M'Lady." The old hosts look on in either awe or surprise.

The one that stepped forward speaks, "They were caught sneaking onto the premises but held no threat from what we could tell."

Haruhi smiles gently, "No need for such formalities, thank you."

The all smiled at her and left. Haruhi sighs and sinks in a nearby chair.

Akira stands in front of his mom and glares, "Why are you here so early?"  
Tamaki steps forward, "We wanted to see you guys!"

Akira scoffs making Mori and Kyoya raise their eyebrows, "Idiot."

Surprisingly to Haruhi Tamaki smiles kindly instead of going off to a corner to mope, "Why is that?"

Akira looks him dead in the eyes, "If mom wanted to see you why didn't she introduce herself as Haruhi at the meeting? Instead she chose to hide that fact."

Haruhi patted his head. The twins stepped forward; Kaoru spoke first, "Definitely Haruhi's kid."

Hikaru nodded, "What did he mean yesterday Haruhi?" the looks on the hosts faces were one of concern and sincerity.

Haruhi stood up and walked into the kitchen, it was big like the rest of the house but it was open and cozy. "It's nothing; do you guys want any tea?"

The sat at the counter and watched Haruhi prepare some tea, after handing each host a cup.

Hunny broke the silence first, "Haruhi this may be a bit personal but where is Akira's father?"

Haruhi stumbled a bit letting the cup shatter on the ground as hot tea burnt her palm. She let out a yelp of pain.

Mori stood and with his quick reflexes lifted Haruhi and placed her in a chair next to Honey.

One of the few maids in the house came to clean up the mess. Haruhi looked to find the redheaded maid bend down to clean the broken glass, "Please be careful Yuki."

Yuki smiled and nodded. Haruhi has only a few maids to tend to the house since it stays fairly clean and she makes sure that each one is treated fairly.

Kyoya was handed a first aid kit by Layla and he stood to kneel in front of Haruhi.

He held up his hand and Haruhi let him examine her burn, "It's fine, it isn't even very bad."

Kyoya had a smug look, "So did you want to answer Hunny's question?"

Hunny placed a hand on her knee, "Please Haru-chan."

"Don't call me that!" Snapping at Hunny stunned the group, even the maids who rarely hear her yell.

Haruhi stared hard out of a window as she felt the sun kiss her skin, Six and a half years since me and the twins graduated from high school, since I last saw any of you. You all act like when we met up again that it would all go back to normal, like nothing had changed."

Kyoya finished wrapping her hand and stepped back, a look of genuine hurt and guilt on his face.

Mori reached out but hesitated a few inches from her shoulder. He let his hand drop to his side as he stared at the precious person in front of him, how could he let the distance between them happen?

The twins shared Mori's thoughts and grabbed each other's hand in support.

Tamaki let his bangs cover his eyes and Honey did the same.

She spoke again, her voice hallow, "I might as well tell you or I'll never be left alone."

Haruhi stood to lean against the wall by the large window letting the warmth of the sun comfort her, "A year after not hearing from any of you I pushed myself into my studies that I finished early and started to work for the firm I now own."

She took a deep breath, "One night I needed a break so a coworker and I went out for drinks and I met a guy, he was sweet and we ended up dating for a while and that's how Akira came to be. Not planned or anything but it turned out to well at first."

"His name is Keita." Haruhi petted Akira's hair.

"It was all great but then I got promoted and he went into these moods. He was working in a sales management firm and was having a rough time so seeing me do well angered him. When Akira was two and I got handed over the company he was furious. Before we would fight, yelling loudly and sometimes it would escalate more."

She looked down to Akira and smiled, "Go play outside alright?" he looked unhappy with leaving his mom with the old hosts but nodding in understanding.

He left the room and the door clicked shut.

She looked to the hosts and they waited for her to continue and when she didn't Kyoya spoke up, "Escalated how exactly?" he sounded venomous.

She looked at the rest and they all looked angry at the thought of Haruhi in harm's way.

She continued, "Physically. Slapping, punching. A few kicks here and there. I didn't fight back, if I did he said he would go after Akira and I had to protect him." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I had to be strong for him, I'm his mom, so whatever it took or needed to be done I would take it. Even if it meant-." Her voice faded.

Hunny's murderous gaze landed on Haruhi and it turned pleading and withdrawn, "Please don't tell me he-." Tears pooled in his eyes, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

Hikaru looked confused, as did Kaoru.

Mori looked on with wide eyes in understanding. Kyoya had wide eyes and clenched his teeth.

When Hunny didn't finish Tamaki spoke, his voice shaking, "He forced himself on you?"

Haruhi nodded, "Whatever it took." She repeated.

"After another year with Keita and working the company it grew to what it was now and that was the breaking point. I came home to Keita holding onto Akira with a broken beer bottle in his hands. Akira had a cut on his arm and it was bleeding. He threatened to kill him, his own son because of greed and jealousy."  
Haruhi's face was furious, "So when he went to swipe at Akira I covered him and earned a scar in the process."

Haruhi turned and moved her hair, on the back of her shoulder blade was a ragged scar only four inches peeking from underneath the tank top. "Our neighbors called the police and he was taken away and sent to serve for four years."

Hikaru stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't realize she was shaking.

Haruhi stepped back to look at him as he spoke, "Why didn't Ranka do anything? He must have noticed all of this."

The hosts all looked on with guilt and sadness at her. They all wanted to embrace her, comfort her, anything.

Haruhi shook her head, "He never did because…"

* * *

Sorry guys, but I just had to cut it there! Don't kill me or you'll never know what happened. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is an updated version to the story that took me the longest time to figure out. It isn't the same as before so I encourage you to read this again so you don't get confused in later chapters! Love you guys and by the way I cried so hard writing this!**

* * *

Each Host looked to Haruhi, but she never continued.

This girl they all had in their hearts, each of them carrying some sort of love for their dear friend.

Haruhi turns to look out of the window, it's spring and the flowers have bloomed, a faint smile graces her lips as she speaks, her voice hollow, "The season has changed again, so quickly too. I guess time really does fly."

Hikaru frowns and bites back his tongue, but Kaoru has other plans, "Haruhi, speak to us! We can't fix anything if you don't let us in!"

Haruhi turned to them, "You mean like you guys let me in? Or are you referring the way I never heard a word from you for six years!" she was yelling now. "I've had enough!"

Her face was filled with such fury; the scars they left were deep, that much was obvious.

Kyoya placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Kaoru nodded and stepped back to stand next to his brother who laced his fingers with his own.

Tamaki placed a calming hand on Kaoru's arm.

The door was flung open with a slam, catching even Hunny and Mori off guard. A six year old boy who was rather tall for his age at four feet with blazing brown eyes walked next to his mom.  
He took one look at his mom who was glaring at the unwelcomed guests and turned to them,

"The last time I saw my mom in so much pain was because of my father, then with Granddad, I won't let you hurt her anymore."

A slim man with bright blonde hair and brown eyes leaned against the door frame. Kai walked over to pat Akira's head, "Why don't you take your mom to her room for a minute."

Akira nodded and pulled her mom's arm much to her distaste in leaving.

The door was shut behind them as Layla follow suit.

Kai turned to the six men in the room, with a heavy sigh he began, "I think you guys should leave-"  
Before he could finish Hunny spoke, "No. I don't want to leave again." noises of approval were made from each of them.

Kai smiled sadly, "I didn't mean for good, but give her some time to adjust, you bombarded her at work and now at home. It was invasive of her privacy and frankly rude for people who are no longer as close as you once were. She has told me few things about you and they were not always good. You're not in her good favor right now."

Hikaru spat, "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

Kai sighed again, "I'm not a threat so stop glaring, just ask my boyfriend, I'm not very scary."

The tension in the room lessened slightly.

Mori relaxed against the wall and watched as Hunny sighed in slight relief.

Tamaki looked directly at Kai, "Where is Ranka?"

"I don't think that's my place to tell you, like I said give it time." With that Kai walked to the door and opened it, "I'll have someone show you guys out." The door closed with a click.

A minute passed and it opened again as Akira stepped through, he walked over to get a glass of water and as he was leaving he stopped to turn his head at the old hosts, "I don't think your bad people, not like my father." he sighed and left without finishing his thought.

Three Days later.

The host stood stiffly in the living room of Haruhi's house, each one a bit nervous. They heard a door shut and heels on the floor.

Looking up they found a member of their family that they had left so long ago.

A petite but slightly curvy brunette stepped down the stairs. Her long hair was left wavy, it was just like her not to bother too much with appearance. She wore a shade of beige, the dress hugging her then flowing out at her hips and the straps crisscrossing in the back. Her big brown eyes stared right at them.

Her son dressed in a pair of black jeans and navy blue shirt sat on her hip. He was smirking at the dumbstruck face of the hosts.

She looked at them and giggled to herself before addressing them, "Alright you wanted to know what happened then so be it. Have your driver follow mine." She turned and walked out the door.  
After what seemed like the longest car ride they have had to endure in their lives they stopped.

When they opened the door and stepped out what they saw had made them want to fall to their knees.

Each one had a solemn face and the wind carried away their gasps of shock.

Haruhi got out of her own car and looked to them with a sad smile, Akira hid his face in the side of her neck. They followed her lead without so much as a word.

The slow breeze reminding them that this isn't a dream and that they can't wake up or go back in time had made them feel sick.  
The grass under their feet was damp and the skies were slightly cloudy.

Haruhi stopped and the sun's rays that peeked through the clouds seemed to caress the stones form.  
The hosts watched from only a few feet away as Haruhi knelt down and set Akira down. Akira avoided eye contact with the host and faced the stone form.

He handed his mother the flowers. A combination of pink Carnations to never forget, Hydrangeas to say thank you and Sweet peas to say goodbye.

A strangled breath is heard and Haruhi raises her hand to cover her mouth as a few tears streak down her face. Her tears are heartbreaking as she refuses to seem too upset, ignoring the damp grass getting on her knees she placed down the flowers. Akira wraps his arm around his mother and his tears could be seen as he silently cries.

The hosts just watch in absolute shock and sorrow. They couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.

After a while Haruhi rose, her tears stopped but the stains on her cheeks are a painful reminder.

She hugged her son close as she walked back to the car but not before turning a few feet away and in the softest and quietest voice any of them had heard she says, "I'll always love you."

As she passes the hosts and a sad smile is directed their way and she places her hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "He still cared for you all, he never forgot about you. He loved you like sons even if you didn't spend a lot of time with him."

He drops to his knees and holds his head in his heads as tears flow. His teeth grind in frustration along with Kyoya who leans down to comfort him.  
Honey leans into his cousin, not saying a word.

Hikaru says in a hushed tone, "Why?"

No one answers and he grows louder, "Why? Why didn't we know? Why was it always Haruhi? She always gets hurt but now this?!" He turns to go into the awaiting limo with his brother.

Kyoya guids Tamaki in the car who can't seem to hold himself together.

Honey walks over to the stone figure, his cousin watching from afar.

A few tears land onto the stone and mixes in with the rain. In the softest tone Honey has ever used he says, "You were always smiling, always happy. It was nice to finally meet an adult who could be honest and treat us like actual teenagers and we will never forget that, it meant so, so much. I'll protect her, I promise."

He walks away but he turns at the last minute, the falling leaves dancing slowly, "Goodbye Ranka."  
_

Ryoji Fujioka "Ranka"  
A father, Grandfather and best friend.  
xxxx-xxxx _

(Warning before you continue. The guys are around the ages of 25-28 That means my story is rated M for a reason. No lemons but hinted themes.)

In the Suoh house, Tamaki is lounging on a plush sofa in only a white silk bathrobe. A cigarette held between his fingers as he takes a puff letting the smoke into the air of his bedroom.

A smile plays on his lips and he sees Kyoya step out from his bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a towel draped around his neck to catch the drops of water from his hair.

He looks at Tamaki and a not very convincing scowl is placed on his face, "You left marks moron."

Tamaki eyes the small red marks on his neck and laughs, "It isn't like they don't know Mommy."

Kyoya slightly chokes on his water, "Back to that huh? Besides, Haruhi I'm sure doesn't know yet. We may not hide it from our friends and our families know but we don't advertise it."

Tamaki frowns, "Have you come to an understanding with him?  
Kyoya barks a cold laugh, "No, but we do business and go our own ways. Though I keep in touch with Fuyumi and my brothers. You and I have a lunch date in a week with them."

Tamaki smiles at that, "Good, we haven't seen them in a while and Kyoya, you surpassed your father long ago and now own the company. He may not approve your life choices but he hasn't cut you from his life, I think that is a plus."

Kyoya looks to the blonde warmly, glad to have him be the light he needs.

Tamaki pouts and then sighs, "It feels nostalgic almost."

Kyoya sits next to him, "We have to make sure we don't leave her again, or else we might not get another chance. She has had a difficult life so far."

Tamaki nods in agreement and they rise to go sleep. Both of them thinking about their now gone flamboyant and sometimes scary friend.

Tamaki lets out a heavy sigh as he wraps his arms around his lover, "He really is gone, isn't he?"

Kyoya doesn't answer, he only holds the blonde closer.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**  
**At first I didn't plan on Tamaki and Kyoya being a pair, it just kind of happened but I like it so I'm going to continue it that way.**  
**See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm still getting used to being back from almost being gone for two years so I'm going through and updated it chapter by chapter but I'm not changing too much.**  
**So here we go! Time skip!**

* * *

**A week later.**

It took almost a week for the former hosts to gather the courage after such shocking news.

The men had practically stormed into the house; the guards now used to this and since no orders were given nothing was done to stop them.

The only one who tried was Layla. The poor petite girl did her best but…  
"You can't go in there! She-"

Layla was cut off the hosts as they barged into her room at eight in the morning. They were shocked to find that Haruhi wasn't alone.

She sat up her covers falling slightly to reveal her dark purple lace bra. The hosts stand frozen in shock. The one next to her sits up as well, combing his blonde hair out of his face with his fingers. His bare and toned chest rises and falls with a heavy sigh as he speaks, his hair hiding his features, "Do they always do this?"

Haruhi glares at them, "Out! Now!" they all run out and Layla bows to Haruhi and leads the men to the living room.  
As they walk she speaks, "I told you."

Kaoru speaks first, being the rational one and trying to keep the rest calm with idle chatter, "So she is dating someone?"

Layla smirks, "No, she isn't dating anyone."

The host's eyes go wide as they sit down around the room, trying to figure this out.

Kyoya clears his throat and Tamaki tightens his grip on Kyoya's hand, "So then..."  
Layla smirks knowing again and bows, "She'll be down in a minute." She left them to sweat, so to to make up for waking up her mistress when she had stayed up so late.

Mori looks to Hunny's furrowed brows and glaring eyes, probably thinking of some plot for the poor fellow they stumbled upon.

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny looks to his cousin and gives a questioning glance, now looking innocent.

Meanwhile Layla walked back to Haruhi's room and sees them getting dressed, "Those boys sure are confused and assuming the worst out there." She giggles to herself.

Haruhi frowns, "It's their fault they walked in here so early." She smiles, "But now I can mess with them." She pulls on black short cargo shorts and a white tank top, leaving her hair in loose messy waves that fall past her shoulder blades.

"They won't kill me right?"

Haruhi looks to see Kai now dressed in a blue tee-shirt and black jeans, his blonde hair in a cute messy style. She smiles, "They won't." she pauses for a second, "I think."

He sweat drops at her and tries to not look nervous, he may not be weak but he couldn't take them all on, especially not Mori and Honey.

They both walk down to the living room and the hosts send obvious glares to them until they see the blonde man they couldn't make out in the dimly lit room was Kai. That only made it worse though.

The two sit down on a couch together, Kai lounging back in the plush sofa and Haruhi sitting leaning against the armrest and draping her legs across Kai.

He rests his hands on her thighs and earns more glares.

Haruhi sighs, "Relax guys. Stop giving him those looks."

The men look as if they have been caught stealing cookies out of the jar by their mothers.

Tamaki relaxes his expression and faces Haruhi, "Why?"

She raises her eyebrow, "Why what?"

"You deserve so much more and he-"

It happened so quickly that no one saw it coming. A harsh slapping resounds and a red mark is on his cheek.

Haruhi stands in front of where Tamaki is sitting his face slightly to the side, an emotionless expression and rubbing her hand where the slap mad it sting, "Don't ever insult Kai like that. He was there when you guys weren't. He has taken care of me and helped me when Akira needed someone and I couldn't be there. I can never thank him enough."

Hikaru rises, "But we have known you longer and were back now!"

Hunny looks to her and stands, "We want to be in your life again Haru-chan, but you have to let us fix what we did."

Kyoya places a hand on Tamaki's cheek giving a worried look that is unlike him and Tamaki leans into the touch and looks to Kyoya's concerned face, "It's alright. I spoke rudely. I'm sorry Haruhi."

Haruhi sighs and run a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry for slapping you as well. Though you guys should know we're not dating."

This earns shocked faces from the men in the room.

"What? Haruhi how could you? I thought you loved me!" Kai says while dramatically hugging said girl.

She laughs and pushes him off and he smiles in return.

Kaoru tilts his head, "So an open relationship type of thing?"

Kai laughs and Haruhi giggles, "Sorry but Kai just came over because he was having a hard time with his breakup with his boyfriend."

Kai nods, "Yeah."

Kaoru asks in surprise, "Boyfriend?"

Kai chuckles, "I'm pretty sure I mentioned it before."

Kaoru shrugs, "We forgot."

Haruhi nods to his question.

"Then why you two were… ya know."

Haruhi smirks, "It was just underwear you know, we weren't naked or anything."

Tamaki clears his throat, "So you're okay with Kai being…"  
Kai smiles in understanding, "Gay you mean? Haruhi is the one who set me up with my ex. Though I have to go get the case work ready for the meeting we were working on last night, I'll text you the time." He leans in and kisses her cheek and she waves goodbye.

Kyoya waits until she sits down and the hosts know what's coming, "Haruhi I think we should inform you about something."

Tamaki continues, "Kyoya and I have been dating for the last two years almost."

Haruhi eyes widen then a warm and loving expression replaces it. She walks over to stand in front of the two and takes both of their hands in her own, "I think that's great guys. I wouldn't judge you for that, not ever. I may be oblivious and had no clue and may not have expected it but it isn't something I think is wrong. I mean come on, have you met my dad?"

The room erupts into laughter and Kyoya smiles. She wraps her arms around the two.

The hosts go to sit around the few couches in the living room. Haruhi is wrapped in a blanket and the twins are snickering.

Haruhi looks at them, "I'm cold, okay?" they only snicker more.

She gets annoyed, "Why are you laughing?"

Kaoru busts up and Hikaru answers, "You just look funny all wrapped up, all we can see is your face." He laughs with his brother.

Haruhi grabs one of her slippers and goes to throw it but Mori grabs her hand. She looks to him curiously and he smirks and takes it himself.

The twins look and shudder. They run away and hid behind Tamaki.

Tamaki looks to them and yells, "Why are you hiding behind me?"

Mori gives her slipper back and Haruhi put it on thankful for the heat.

Honey is next to her and hands her some tea. She smiles at him, "Thanks Honey."

He smiles but then frowns, "You know you can call me Mitsukuni." But he blushes a little, "The same with Takashi."

Haruhi tilts her head and looks to Mori and he nods, "Alright Mitsukuni."

Haruhi looks to the old king and smirks. Tamaki sees it and he flinches, "Why are you looking t me like that?"

Haruhi shrugs taking a sip of her tea still smirking, "I was just curious who tops." She said it as if she was talking about the weather!

Kyoya chokes on his drink while Tamaki's and the rest of their jaws drop in shock, did Haruhi, their Haruhi just ask that?

Tamaki blushes, "H-H—Haruhi, well… i-it…I…." he covers his mouth with his hand. Kyoya stares stoically at her and she raises an eyebrow at him waiting.

Taking it as a challenge he smirks in confidence and casually says, "It depends." This only makes Tamaki even redder making the whole room burst out laughing.

Haruhi not expecting an answer finally stops laughing and looks to her old senpai, "You've changed."

He shrugs, "We all have. It has been six years after all."

Haruhi sighs leaning back in her seat on the couch, "Yeah, sure has."

Kaoru clears his throat, "So… is it too late?"

Haruhi looks to him confused, "Late?"

He nods, "To fix our mistakes. We didn't mean to leave you and no excuse will be enough but…"  
Hikaru continues, "We're sorry Haruhi."

She looks to their faces and in their eyes she sees worry, sadness and… hope.

"Hmm, I won't push you guys away anymore, but it's been so long. It'll be different now but maybe not in a bad way, ya know?" she smiles at them and in return they look to her smiling.

Mitsukuni speaks up, "So where's Akira?"

Hikaru grumbles, "The little shit." Haruhi tosses him a glare and he zips it.

She looks back to Mitsukuni, "Staying the night at a friend's house, why?"

Tamaki stands in nostalgic grandness and announces, "Then we will go out tonight?"

Takashi looks to the blonde, "Where?"  
The king looks to his friends, "A club."

The twins get their Cheshire grins and face Haruhi, "We're dressing you!" the announced and drag Haruhi to her room as the rest of them call to get outfits for their night out.

* * *

**Alright guys there you have it not the most exciting but needed. So will the guys get jealous during their night since their reaction to Kai was…well you know. I'm really excited about the next chapter so I'll see you as soon as I have it completed, got to work out the kinks.**


End file.
